


One for Good Luck

by imperialstark



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Making Out, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperialstark/pseuds/imperialstark
Summary: On Steve’s 101st birthday, he awoke to a pair of lips.





	One for Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Since I didn’t have the time to write a ficlet for Tony’s birthday, I didn’t want to miss out on Steve’s this year either. I don't own anything related to Marvel (although i'm sure i could do a better job than some of the current writers 👀).

On Steve’s 101st birthday, he awoke to a pair of lips. The lips were soft, pressing feather light pecks upon his collarbone, his cheeks, his forehead…

The owner of the lips took their time kissing their way to his mouth, each peck a test in of itself against Steve’s will. He wanted to flip them over and pin their arms above their head and give them kisses of his own until they were both drowsy with it. 

A clever, calloused hand traced its way up Steve’s bare chest, leaving goose bumps in its wake.

“I know you’re awake, Steve,” Tony whispered into the shell of his ear sending a shiver down his spine.

Slowly, Steve opened his eyes. Tony was lying on his side, facing him. A lazy grin stretched across Steve’s face. “What gave me away?” He asked, his voice still hoarse with sleep.

“When I kissed you right here,” Tony said, running a finger along Steve’s collarbone, “your breath hitched.”

“Can you blame me?” Steve asked. “I have a handsome man in my bed kissing me awake.”

They had left the curtains open last night, a golden shaft of sunlight shining directly onto the bed. “No,” Tony said, brown eyes glittering as the morning light hit them. Tony’s eyes reminded him of firewood, warm and inviting and mesmerizing. He felt like if he looked too closely at them he would fall into their depths, somehow. “Not at all.”

Tony leaned down finally, _finally_ pressing his lips to Steve’s and it felt like coming home. Steve tilted his head up into the kiss while his arm crept up and around Tony’s waist. In one fluid motion, Steve rolled so he was on his back. Tony let out a (very manly) squeal as Steve maneuvered him so that he was straddling Steve’s hips.

“Steve!” Tony said, slapping him on the arm. “You’re such an asshole!”

“Aw, you love me,” Steve said. He settled his hands on Tony’s hips.

“The jury’s still out,” he bit back. With his brows furrowed and his bottom lip poked out, Steve was sure Tony was trying to chastise him but really all it did was make Steve want to kiss his pout away.

Instead, Steve rolled his eyes affectionately, slid one hand up to cup the back of Tony’s neck and ushered his head down. He caught Tony’s lips easily, their mouths slotting together like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Steve grinned into the kiss as Tony reached up to cup his face.

One of the genius’ hands wound its way into his sleep tousled hair, massaging his scalp in a way that had Steve’s toes curling in pleasure. They moved together in unison, Tony’s mouth confident and insistent against his. Steve sucked at Tony’s bottom lip and slipped his tongue into Tony’s mouth. As Tony moaned, Steve began to fall away. All of the pain and the hardship of the past decade slipped away until it was just him and Tony, basking in the warmth and stillness of the morning.

Eventually, Tony had to pull away for air. If Steve had thought his eyes were mesmerizing before, they were like magnets now; Tony’s pupils were blown wide until there was just a thin ring of golden brown surrounding them and the love…the love that poured forth from them had Steve’s breath catching in his throat.

“Happy birthday, soldier,” Tony murmured.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” he replied.

“One hundred and one. How does it feel?”

“It feels good,” Steve said, twining their fingers together. “I feel…I feel at home.”

“With me?”

“With you,” Steve confirmed. “Always with you.”

Tony ducked his head, trying (and failing) to hide his blush. “I owe you one hundred and one birthday kisses,” he said.

“Is that so?”

“And one more for good luck.”

“Of course. How silly of me to forget.”

They didn’t end up leaving their bedroom until well into the afternoon, much to the chagrin of their team who had spent all morning preparing a birthday breakfast for Steve.

Birthday breakfast had turned into birthday brunch as Steve watched Clint and Sam fling blueberries off of their pancakes at Bucky. Natasha was recording the entire thing on her phone, most likely for future blackmail purposes. Bruce and Tony’s dark heads were bent close together, most likely discussing their latest joint experiment, with Thor occasionally chiming in. Underneath the table, everyone pretended not to notice Tony’s hand in his.

A deep, genuine laugh bubbled forth from his chest as Bucky finally broke down, and retaliated against Clint, nailing him squarely in the forehead with a strawberry. Steve had been through hell and back again but he had come out stronger for it. They all had. And now…now, they were home.

**Author's Note:**

> You all know the drill! Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are much appreciated. Check out my [tumblr](https://www.imperialstark.tumblr.com) for more stevetony content. Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
